


Locker Room

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Basketball AU, He has a crush, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i love shy boy hyukjae, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Jongwoon wonders why Hyukjae locks himself in the locker room after everyone leaves.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> another basketball au izzy? are you out of creativity?  
> yes.  
> need to write this type of content because it's the only way for y'all to read something i post lmao

There was something about the locker room that made Hyukjae just _a little_ bit jumpy every time he stepped inside it.

No one seemed to know why everything inside the locker room seemed to _scare_ Hyukjae so much to the point he was hesitant to go inside whenever the others were there as well, but no one seemed to mind that he was usually the last one to enter and the one who took the most time inside.

Well, no one except Jongwoon.

You see, there’s a few things he can handle and not let it get the best of him. Curiosity _definitely_ isn’t in the list.

Ever since his teammates had alerted him to _not go inside_ when Hyukjae was showering, he had not done it, sure. If the man hated being seen naked by the other males, he had no problem in staying away to respect his privacy. But once the doors of the locker room started getting blocked because Hyukjae was inside at least _thirty minutes_ after he had entered, he got curious.

Sure, he didn’t want to start a very awkward conversation by asking _hey, what you doin’ inside the locker rooms after almost everyone is away and there’s only a few people around,_ but he also didn’t want to stay curious forever.

Listening through the door was out of question, because he wasn’t a creep, and he wasn’t going to put cameras inside either, because he isn’t an asshole.

So.. he had to ask.

Sadly, he wouldn’t be able to ask the exact question formed in his mind because his embarrassment is bigger than his curiosity.

The only thing left was-

“Jongwoon!” Someone’s voice made him raise his head and only then he noticed he was sitting on the bench for a long time already, tying and untying his shoelaces.

“What, Chansung?” He asked, tying his shoelaces for the last time before dropping his feet to the floor.

“Are you done? Hyukjae wants to shower and we need to go, man. You said we are going to get some drinks tonight.”

 _Riiight._ That round of drinks was something he was expecting the whole week, _but_ right now, he had a good opportunity to finally ask why Hyukjae was locking himself here alone and he wasn’t going to throw it away.

“Eh, I’ll join you later if I can. I have something to do now.” He didn’t even bother coming up with an excuse, because Chansung wasn’t going to buy it. “You can invite that boyfriend of yours to drink with you, though.”

“Ey! Hyung- I told you, Nichkhun hyung is _not_ my boyfriend-”

“Sure, sure.” Jongwoon chuckled and started packing his things. “Just leave and tell Hyukjae to enter if he’s okay with it. I don’t think he will mind if I’m packing my clothes while he’s here, right?”

“Nah. Imma ask him to enter. Just don’t bother him with questions, he’s shy.” And with that, Chansung left.

Jongwoon continued to fold his sweaty practice clothes until Hyukjae had entered the locker room. He raised his gaze for just a second, though it lingered a bit more when he looked at the state Hyukjae was in. There was something on his sweaty body and flushed face that caught Jongwoon’s attention more than it should. _Weird._

“Oh, team leadernim,” Hyukjae greeted him with a small, nervous smile, his cheeks turning more redder just by saying those words. Jongwoon nodded in response, checking if he had forgotten to fold anything. “Are you close to finishing or should I wait outside a bit more..?”

“You can carry on with whatever you want to do, I am almost done,” He pushed the clothes inside his bag, then his shoes and other small stuff.

The lack of movement made him frown and he raised his head only to find Hyukjae still standing in front of the door, looking so nervous to _move_ that it made him pity the other a bit.

“Is everything okay, Hyukjae?”

“Yeah.. everything is fine.”

_Bullshit._

“Do you want me to leave or something? You don’t look that comfortable.” There was only one thing left for him to pack, but now he wanted to hear the answer. Nothing had happened _yet_ and he was confused with the nervousness emanating from Hyukjae. As far as he knew, he had never acted like this when he was alone with the other guys.

_Why is he only acting like this around me?_

_Is he scared of me or something?_

“No, no, it’s fine, you can take as long as you want!” Hyukjae rushed to say, moving away from the door to leave his bag on the bench. “I-I just got lost in my thoughts for a second..”

Was it him, or did Hyukjae’s cheeks get even redder?

“Alright then.” He chose not to say anything else for the moment, taking just _a little_ bit longer to put his phone inside the bag. Checking one more time to see if he forgot anything else he needed to bring home, he finally closed it and moved to stand up. “I’ll be leaving now, sorry if I made you nervous, Hyukjae-ah.”

A startled gasp and suddenly Hyukjae started talking, “You didn’t- oh my God I am so sorry if I made you feel like that! You didn’t, I swear-! It’s really not like that, I have a tiny crush on you so it feels a bit awkward to talk with you and-” The words were rushed and confusing for Jongwoon to understand at first, but he did.

Then they both got wide eyed when they understood what Hyukjae had just said.

“You.. what..?”

“Oh.. my.. God..”

 _Oh._ That makes sense.

_But. What does that have to do with Hyukjae locking himself in the locker room, though?_

“Shit- you weren’t supposed to know about that,” Hyukjae hid his face in his hands. Jongwoon chuckled, approaching the younger who was too busy hiding his face and curling in shame on the floor. “Please don’t hate me for that.”

“Well, that explains a few things, to be honest. But if you don’t mind me asking.. Why do you lock yourself here, then?” He crouched beside him, taking hold of his wrist to move his hand out of his face. Hyukjae’s blush got even darker and he had to look to the other side so Jongwoon wouldn’t be able to see it. “Or better, what do you do when you are alone here?”

“I-It is too hard to be in a space like this with you without thinking of.. inappropriate things..” Hyukjae admitted meekly. “Showering alone didn’t do much to stop those thoughts, but it did help at some point when I started to.. uh..”

“Who would have thought that you have a dirty mind, Hyukjae-ah.” Jongwoon chuckled and pulled him closer. “I can’t say I feel anything for you, to be honest. But if it will help you get less.. awkward, I guess I can make one of these thoughts into reality.”

Hyukjae looked at him in surprise, his mouth open to argue but Jongwoon shook his head and leaned before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Honestly, I don’t mind giving you a hand if it will make you feel better. Besides,” he pressed another kiss to his lips, smiling teasingly, “I need you to do well out there while we play, and I don’t think you will do well if you keep closing your legs to hide an erection.”

He shifted so he was sitting on the floor and pulled Hyukjae to his lap, taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and his trembling figure with a smile. “So if you need a release, you can come to me, but I do expect you to take me out as a reward.” Before Hyukjae could say anything else, Jongwoon leaned to kiss him again, just in time as his hands lowered.

When they left the locker room _one hour later,_ no one asked why Hyukjae’s lips looked so swollen or why Jongwoon had red hickeys on his neck.

And when Hyukjae locked himself inside the locker room again after another of their practice games that week, Jongwoon didn’t waste time in getting inside there.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this  
> then congrats  
> you managed to read the story before i delete it! :D


End file.
